Anything For You
by acebear
Summary: when a dancing competition leads to more


Anything For You

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

he was in the elevator on his way to see her he wanted to ask her if she wanted to be his partner for a dancing competition he wanted to sign up for. It didn't take long for him to get to her lab where he found her in her office so he walked over to her and she looked at him and asked him what he came for since it was a cold case day not that she wasn't happy to see him because she was. He then said well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my partner for a 6-week dancing competition. She then got up and said OK only if I can pick out the music. He looked at her for a moment before finally saying anything for you abs before hugging her. She smiled at him and asked what dance are we doing first and he thought about it for a moment before saying how about a tango. She smiled again then said hmm I think I might have the perfect song for it when do we start practice. He then said how about tonight she then said sounds good he then said your the best and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying he better get back before Gibbs comes back. She nodded and hugged him once more before say OK see you tonight.

Later that night at a practice space

after being there for a few mins he finally asked her what song she picked she then took a deep breath before saying Miracle by Chvches. He then asked her why she picked that song she then said well I like the lyrics. He then said OK he then asked her if she was ready to start. She nodded before walking over to and picking up her phone and hitting play on the song and walking over to him and taking his hands.

Soon the only thing that could be heard besides the sound of their heartbeats and breathing was the song.

Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
Careful what you wish for  
We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies  
Saying that we wanted more  
I feel like I'm falling, but I'm trying to fly  
Where does all the good go?  
We're looking for answers in the highest of highs  
But will we ever, ever know?

And I need you to know I'm not asking for a miracle  
But if love is enough, could you let it show?  
If you feel it could you let me know?  
(Oh, oh) If you feel it could you let me know?  
(Oh, oh) I'm not asking for a miracle

Ask for forever when the end is in sight  
Showing what you want to  
We're looking for the light in an ocean of night  
But will we ever see it through?

And I need you to know I'm not asking for a miracle  
But if love is enough, could you let it show?  
If you feel it could you let me know?  
(Oh, oh) If you feel it could you let me know?  
(Oh, oh) I'm not asking for a miracle

Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
I'm not asking for a miracle  
We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies  
I'm not asking for a miracle (I'm not asking for a miracle)  
(I'm not asking for a miracle)

I'm not asking for a miracle  
If you feel it could you let me know?

Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
I'm not asking for a miracle  
We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies  
I'm not asking for a miracle (I'm not asking for a miracle)  
(I'm not asking for a miracle)

Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies  
I'm not asking for a miracle  
We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies  
I'm not asking for a miracle (I'm not asking for a miracle)  
(I'm not asking for a miracle)

it wasn't long after the song had finished that they were still looking into each other's eyes. After a moment he finally said she was a natural and that they had it in the bag. She giggled and said thanks before finally letting him go and giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to get their towels. She smiled over at him for a moment before walking over to him and handing him his. After they were dried off she hugged him. Once they pulled apart they somehow ended up staring into each other's eyes again. after a few moments, he did something that shocked both of them he pulled her close again and kissed her it wasn't long before she was kissing him back deeper. Soon they were leaving out to his car him carrying her. He only set her down and stopped their make out long enough to open the door to the back seat and for them to get in. once they were in the back seat he wasted no time getting on top of her and kissing her from her lips down her jawline to her neck and back making her moan. Soon they needed air so they parted. His hand was now up her skirt resting on her hip. After they got their breathe he looked at her and told her she was special, different, worth breaking Gibbs rules for that he wanted her to know that he wasn't just saying this because of where things were heading that it was because he truly loves her that she would always be his reason for waking up in the morning. She then smiled at him before putting her hand on his cheek and saying he was worth it too and that she knew from the first kiss less than an hour ago that they were heading for something special. He then kissed her hand and said let's get out of her and go to my place because we don't want metro finding us and arresting us then Gibbs would find out. She nodded and they sat up and he opened the door and got out then helped her out.

It didn't take them long to get it his apartment and for them to get inside and then to pick up where they left off leaving a trail of clothes from the living room down the hall and into the bedroom. Once they got to his bedroom he wasted no time getting their underwear off and picked her up and laid her down and got on top of her. As soon as he was on top of her she started kissing him deep each kiss deeper than the last she then flipped them over shocking him a little but then again this was her and he loved her. She then lowered herself onto him and started riding him. It wasn't long after she started that they were coming hard and fast together. After they got their breath back she kissed him one more time before getting off him and laying down next to him. After she was laying down she rolled over and he pulled her close and she rested her head on him. Once her head was resting on him he kissed her forehead and cuddled her closer. Soon she was yawning and falling asleep it was only a moment or two before he was asleep himself

she was the first one to wake up the next morning so she decided to grab one of his Ohio state shirts from his closet knowing he wouldn't mind put it on and going to the kitchen and cooking them some breakfast. It wasn't long after she started cooking he woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes so he got up and walked into the kitchen. He smiled once he got into the kitchen because not only did she stay the night but she was cooking them breakfast and she was wearing his shirt. He walked over to her and put his arms around her taking in the smell of her gunpowder perfume mixed with the smell of their lovemaking because she hadn't taken a shower yet. She smiled as she felt his arms around her she then said that breakfast is almost done then asked if he wouldn't mind getting plates out. He said sure then let he go and kissed her cheek before finally going and getting the plates, knives, and forks and setting them next to her so she could plate it while he got them something to drink. After getting everything plated and the drinks they decided to go eat in bed and watch TV since they had the day off.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
